brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nightwing
Super Heroes DC Universe |Variations= Batman Microfigure Super Heroes See Also: [[Robin]] Dick Grayson |Accessories= Escrima Sticks |Years= 2006, 2008, 2012-2014, 2017-2018 |Appearances = 7785 Arkham Asylum 50003 Batman 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack }} Dick Grayson, or alias Nightwing, is an ally of . He was originally introduced in 2006 in the set 7785 Arkham Asylum. Nightwing would remain exclusive to that set for seven years before he reappeared as a microfigure in 50003 Batman, which was never made due to discontinuation of LEGO Games. He made another full appearance as a minifigure based on the New 52 in 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack during January 2014. Description The first Nightwing minifigure's black hairpiece is wild, spiky, and reused from the Exo-Force theme. He wears a mask that slants downwards from the sides, curves upwards from the bottom, spikes upward at the nose, and both up and down at the sides. His eyes are white and ovular and he has a smile. His torso is black with his blue "v" logo on the chest. Dark blue and grey lines are used to give the sense of his suit's muscular cut against his body. His arms are coloured blue, continuing from the "v," and his hands and legs are coloured black. He is armed with two transparent light blue escrima sticks. Nightwing reappeared in 2014 with a minifigure based on his appearance in The New 52. The minifigure reflects newer design standards, including more detailed chest muscles and animated expressions: a grin and a scowl. The logo on his chest has been changed considerably. It is larger, red rather than blue, and dips back up in a centered point before slanting downwards again. Light grey lines representing armour seams are also visible. His mask has also been updated, and is now less angular, has red lenses, and a nose-piece. Nightwing's hairpiece has also been updated from the Exo-Force wig to Part 98385. This time around, he also has back printing which includes the wrap-around of his logo, shaped like a "v", as well as a continuation of the seams. Microfigure In 2013, a Nightwing microfigure was included in 50003 Batman. He has a blue base. He is designed similarly to his Batman counterpart, but with an angry expression and hair printed directly onto his head. In the video games In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Nightwing has his appearance from 7785 Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes he was slightly updated with backprinting. Some promotional images for the downloadable content also show him with the serious, smirking expression used by the modern Robin minifigure and Hawkeye. In LEGO Batman, Nightwing armed with his escrima sticks and is able to use Robin's super suits which will change his appearance and give him extra abilities on top of his basic ones; grapple, a batarang, and acrobatics (which allow him to walk on tight ropes faster than all other characters, except for Ra's Al Ghul). The water suit gives Nightwing blue legs, a yellow oxygen tank, black flippers, and a black helmet with a red visor so that he can dive underwater and can use freeze batarangs once the upgrade is purchased. The magnet suit colours his legs and arms dark grey, attaches grey magnets to his feet, and a large, red magnet to his back. This suit allows Nightwing to walk up certain walls and the speed is increased once it is upgraded. When using the technology suit, Nightwing's legs and arms are coloured silver and two green antennas and a blinking green light are on his back. This suit allows him to activate special panels and leave behind "Nightwing" decoys after it is upgraded. Lastly, the attraction suit has Nightwing's normal costume, but with a yellow and red canister attached to the back that counts the number of loose, red, yellow, or green pieces he has picked up with the matching hose. When upgraded, this suit attracts the pieces faster and gives directions to where pieces are hidden. ]] Nightwing's escrima sticks, grapple, and batarang abilities return in ''LEGO Batman 2 and he is described as having an acrobatic fighting style. Robin's super suits return, and Nightwing is still able to use them, though it changes him into Robin in that respective suit. On the portable versions, he also has the stealth ability. Background As a child, Dick Grayson was part of a circus act known as The Flying Graysons. One night, his parents were murdered during the act. Dick was then adopted by Bruce Wayne, the better known as , who recruited Dick to become his crime-fighting sidekick Robin. After years of serving as Robin and working with Batman and Batgirl, Dick grew tired of being overshadowed and chose to strike out on his own. Around this time, he formed the Teen Titans with other sidekicks and young heroes, such as Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire among others and fought villains such as Deathstroke, Brother Blood, and even Trigon the Terrible. His responsibility as leader of the Titans reached a point where he wasn't able to dedicate time to his other role as Batman's sidekick. After talking with Superman, he learned of the Kryptonian legend of Nightwing, who was a vigilante shunned by his family. Dick adopted the name and retired his Robin mantle, which would be used by Jason Todd later, therefore dedicating himself to be the Titans' leader full-time. He returned to Gotham for a time where he restarted his working relationships with Batman, though they became rocky since Bruce and Dick had a difficult working relationship, and Barbara was jealous of his short-lived relationship with Huntress. However, Bruce and Dick eventually made amends, and he eventually worked with the new Robin Tim Drake. Nightwing is a member of the Bat-family which primarily consists of Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl, and Commissioner Gordon. He has joined several incarnations of the Justice League and the Outsiders, as well as occasionally assisting the Birds of Prey and newer line-ups of Teen Titans. Dick Grayson has also taken on the mantle of Batman when Bruce Wayne was lost in time. This all happened before the New 52 started and it soon ended once Bruce came back to get the mantle back in his ownership. In the New 52 when the Crime Syndicate came from their Earth, they exposed Nightwing's identity. In an attempt to stop the Syndicate, Batman and Lex Luthor fakes Dick Grayson's death. Unable to return to being Nightwing, he became a secret agent working for Spyral. In Rebirth, Dick Grayson returned to the mantle of Nightwing. However, Grayson was later shot in the head, and is currently suffering from amnesia. He does not remember ever being Nightwing, or even knowing anyone from his past. He also goes by Ric instead of Dick. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame ]] In ''LEGO Batman: The Video Game, Nightwing can be purchased on consoles for 125,000 studs, making him the third most expensive character in the game behind Hush and Ra's Al Ghul. Nightwing played no role on console versions of the game, but in Free Play served as an alternate Robin, the only difference being Nightwing walks faster on tight ropes and has different attacks. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Nightwing reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with downloadable content on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. He also appears in the hand-held versions of the game, and is available for purchase after finding the second minikit in the seventh level, The Batcave. He costs 300,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Nightwing appears in a post-credit scene with other minor heroes of the Justice League appear through the Watchtower's teleportation doorway, Marvel Avengers-style. He hangs from the top in a Spider-Man like fashion. In the character list, he is also portrayed with his own 1966 Batman theme. Notes * In the video game, he had the same suits as Robin, although he was not listed to have any suits at all in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide. *In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Nightwing can go into Robin's suit signals. But when he does he becomes Robin in that suit. * The New 52 is the only version of Nightwing in which his costume's color scheme is black and red; all the others are black and blue. In the Justice League: Gotham City Breakout movie, his provided New 52-version figure has the classic blue decals instead. * His Robin variation is often mistaken as Tim Drake. Gallery of Variants Minifigure |img5=Nightwing_LEGO_Batman_Movie.jpg |txt5=''The LEGO Batman Movie'' |img6 = 76093 Nightwing.jpeg|txt6 = Mighty Micros}} Videogame Appearances * 7785 Arkham Asylum * 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack * 30606 Nightwing * 76093 Mighty Micros: Nightwing vs. The Joker * 70922 The Joker Manor Other Physical Appearances * 50003 Batman Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * ''LEGO Dimensions'' * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery Nightwing_FINAL_WidePreview.jpg|Nightwing from the DLC pack from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes HNI 0069.jpg|Nightwing and Deathstroke in the 3DS version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Nightwing Serious.png|Alternate Face Nightwing_New_52.png Epic_Nightwing.png|New 52 Variant CGI Lego-dc-gang-did-lego-batman-3-just-tease-a-dc-marvel-crossover.png|Traveller's Tales: teasing us with a DC/Marvel crossover in the most aggravating way. Thumbnail 39811.png GothamCityBreakoutNightwing.jpg 30606-1.jpg|His Polybag RobinBatman.png|In LEGO Dimensions TLBM Nightwing.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Nightwing-lego-dc-super-villains-70.6 thumb.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures